Big
Big Gender: Male Age: 19 194cm Weight: 112 kg Occupation: '''Hired goon '''Grade Level: 12 Alignment: '''Light '''Powers/ Abilities: #'Bona fide SUPER STRENGH: '''Big has a rare genetic condition called ‘Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy,' or muscle enlargement. The condition promotes above-normal growth of the skeletal muscles; 40 percent more muscle mass than normal teenagers, resulting in jaw-dropping power, breathtaking quickness, and a speedy metabolism leaving Big with little to no body fat – the only drawback may be that he hungers for a full meal about every hour or so. There may be a limit to his strength and power, but for now his record bench press is 459Kg. #'The man who cannot be shot: Okay, so the name is a little misleading. You can definitely shoot Big, and he will definitely feel the hurt – but he’ll just suck it up and spit them right back. Quite literally. The truly baffling mystery would be Big’s uncanny ability to absorb the projectiles, move them to his respiratory tract, only to then be spat out with the same force as a shotgun. #Big has the ability to deal some damage to heartless without need for a key blade. However his abilities do not seem as effective as those who do wield keyblades. '''Equipment You Have: #Very useful pair of specs. With color changing lens to keep out the sun, and make Big’s face a little easier on the eyes. #He has been asked to safeguard this miniature key. #The Nintendo DS Lite (ニンテンドーDS Lite) is a dual-screen handheld game console developed and manufactured by Nintendo. For those boring overnight stake outs. Personality Description: A solemn young man, who appears to be rarely amused by his friend’s antics. He is usually quiet, with the occasional destructive streak. While this behaviour is just plain scary, it is still a slight improvement from the not too distance past, when he used to be anxiously withdrawn and downright unapproachable. Now, he can actually talk to people… real people. But he is also not very clever, and usually, doesn’t speak formally, (Japanese-honorific.) In dire situations, Big’s strength truly shines. While others get nervous, he takes action. He believes that he is in control of his fate, and refuses to be a victim of it. If there is one thing Big likes, it’s his food. He’ll eat a full meal roughly every hour, and he’s not picky either. Big likes steak. Chicken beef and lamb - Even if it’s baked inside a banana cream pie. He’ll eat anything. Sea food is good too, cooked or uncooked. So long as it tastes remotely good, and there’s lots of it. He’s not shy. But he IS shy about his feelings and also around people in general, which is why he does not actively seek out friendships. Only when people befriend him do they find out what a big cuddly bear Big really is. 'Personal History: ' "For you, I wish a beautiful life" was scrawled on the back of his birth certificate when the orphanage found him on their doorstep. It seemed that from the very beginning, the universe had a plan for Big. It had gifted him neither key nor blade, but rather, the rare gift of genetic mutation. Like any child, Big doesn’t have the faintest memory of where he came from or the events that followed afterward. But unlike many children, he didn’t have the photos or even parents to tell him that story. As he grew up, he found closure in accepting he must have eaten his poor family out of house and home, and then, probably finished them too, off for dessert. Born and grew up in lower east side of Niwa, his name was Taiju. But they all called him ‘Big’ at the place. He had a monstrous face and colossal body compared to the other kids at the orphanage, (who were very much afraid of him – fleeing whenever he approached, often leaving things behind… such as their yummy snacks.) He kept to his own mostly, in selective mute-ism, and tried his best to hide the fact that he had bulging muscles, and could absent mindedly lift furniture that the other kids couldn’t even push across a slick floor. See, they weren’t just scared of him because he was bigger and scarier looking than them, it was because, he was ripped like the bloody hulk. But no parent wanted to take an incredible Hulk home with them. Just imagine those tantrums after all. So he spent most of his life in the children’s home, attending public schooling till he turned 18, and could make his own decisions. (i.e. got kicked out.) Living life in the streets paved by organised crime syndicates would be nearly impossible for those who did not possess Big’s... well... Buffness. So whenever trouble showed up, it was never a problem for him to deal with it. Soon, his methods for dispatching gangsters, were beginning to attract attention from the local big name families - the bullet spitting being what baffled them at first. Soon enough however, gangsters and thugs all over town were trying to confront him, which quickly escalated into numerous street brawls. One of the higher ups put an end to it, by offering Big a cosy position in their group – the reasoning seemed to be, if you can’t beat them, employ them. It was the misunderstanding that Big (with his colossal dark body, beady beetle eyes, and weird hair style,) was a powered up heartless, and was what lead to him becoming such a popular mark. Not much is known about Heartless in this part of town, but the family are passionate about researching as much as they can about it. And Big’s job, was to be there when things got ugly. Category:light